Hearts, Stars, and Baseball
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: Mulder hates Valentine's Day until Scully gives him a reason not to. If you want substance, look elsewhere


**Title: **Hearts, Stars, and Baseball

**Author: **Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson 

**Category: **MSR 

**Summary: **Mulder hates Valentine's Day until Scully gives him a reason not to

**POV: **Mulder 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Files. They belong to Chris Carter and the guys at Ten Thirteen Productions. I change things a lot, so be forewarned. 

**Reference: **Part One of Three

**Archive: **You're wish is my command. Just tell me where you put it and keep my name on it. 

I'm editing as I write so please bear with me! 

If you want substance, look elsewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "I hate Valentine's Day," I thought, sitting at my desk. "It's all about chocolates and roses and happy couples making lovey-dovey eyes at each other after exchanging sappy love notes. 

            "Why do I hate all that? Because I don't have any of it. Valentine's Day is the same as every other day in the X-Files. Day after agonizing day, I have to work with the woman I love when I know she doesn't love me. Honestly, I can't blame her. Any woman I love enough to make my wife I love too much to make Spooky's wife. 

            "Good morning," Scully greeted me as she walked in. 

            She looked the same as always, clothed in a tailored black suit and high heels. Every strand of her gorgeous red hair was in place. She didn't bother to dress up for Valentine's Day either. 

            "Morning," I replied. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

            She snorted. "Happy? I haven't had someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with since Daniel." 

            "I know what you mean," I said. "Do you want to get together and watch the Sci-Fi movie marathon and dwell on how much our love lives suck?" 

            "Sorry," she answered. "I have other plans. I'm going to eat dinner at my mom's house." 

            "Oh." 

            "I'd invite you but Bill's going to be there and I know you dislike him," she explained. 

            I nodded. "I've got a meeting with Skinner at nine but do you want to go for lunch later?" 

            "Sure," she replied. "I'm heading over to the forensics lab for the results on those blood splatters but I'll meet you here at lunch." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            My meeting had finished half an hour before and I was up to my ears in paperwork when my cell phone rang. 

            "Mulder." 

            "Mr. Mulder. Meet me at the Fairfield Baseball field in twenty minutes. I'll be waiting." The woman's voice was smoky and silky and sexy, like nothing I'd ever heard before. 

            "Who is this?" I asked.     

            "Someone who wants to be sure you have a happy Valentine's Day." The phone clicked off. 

            "Who was that?" I though. "I guess I'll find out in twenty minutes." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            I arrived at the Fairfield baseball field in thirty minutes. I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I called.

            "You're late." 

            I looked around but I still didn't see anyone. 

            "Over here!" 

            I follow the voice and see Scully standing in one of the dugouts. 

            "Scully?" I couldn't believe it. That was her? 

            She smiled and walked toward me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mulder." Her hands were behind her back as she walked forward. I noticed that she'd changed from her work clothes to a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. 

            "What are we doing here?" I questioned. 

            Her grin widened as she pulled two baseball gloves, a bucket of baseballs, and a bat from behind her back. "We're playing baseball." 

            "What?" Scully was going to play baseball with me? 

            "You heard me," she said, handing me a glove. "Come on, let's play catch." 

            I took the glove and backed up a few feet. She threw a ball to me. Unlike what I expected, she actually threw correctly, using her body to give the ball more force. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?" I asked as the ball hit my glove. 

            "I have a bit of a confession," she said. "I've been reading up on this and heading to the batting cages with a couple other agents for the past couple weeks to get ready for this. I can even pitch for you but I'm not very good at it." 

            I threw the ball back to her but I aimed a little too high so she had to run to go get it. 

            "Oh yeah?" I said when she returned. I went down on my knees like a catcher. 

            "Alright but I pitch underhand." She giggled and wound up windmill style. Her throw wasn't too hard but surprisingly, it was well within my strike zone. 

            "Good one," I praised, standing up and throwing the ball back. 

            She caught the ball and bowed. "Thank you," she said giggling. 

            We played catch for a few more minutes before we starting batting. 

            "Ready?" I asked. 

            "Throw it to me, G-Man," Scully replied with a smile. 

            I pitched the ball to her gently. She missed wildly, swinging too hard, losing her balance, and hitting the ground. 

            "Are you okay?" I asked rushing over and leaning over her. 

            Scully laughed. "I'm fine." 

            I held out my hands to help her up. She took them and stood up, still giggling. 

            "Are you sure you're okay?" 

            Her giggles subsided. "I'm fine, Mulder." Her voice was soft and tender. 

            Our faces were so close together; I could feel her breath on my cheeks. I wanted to kiss her so badly, I could hardly stand it. 

            "Resist temptation, resist temptation," I told myself. I couldn't do it though; I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I was worried about her reaction. 

            When we broke apart, she was smiling. "I finally got you to kiss me after all these years." 

            I stared at her in disbelief. 

            "I love you Mulder," she said. "I've loved you forever and I always will." 

            "I love you too, Scully," I replied. 

            And standing at home plate, we kissed.    


End file.
